My Friend's Cousin's baby
by Lydsg98
Summary: Brooke McCall returns to Beacon Hills after six years in New York. But she also brings a surprise that may or may not involve a certain werewolf.
1. Chapter 1

**The only relevance this has to my other story (Creative) is her name (Brooke), the rest is a blank slate.**

I passed the small "Welcome to Beacon Hills" sign and sighed thinking I couldn't turn back, I was already multiple hours away from my previous home of New York City.

I'd spent four years there for college, trying to get as far away from my original hometown as possible. I spent an additional year because I couldn't let go of the city life and other…_reasons._

The same reasons that compelled me to come back to seek some sort of guidance from my loving mother, deciding that going through what was ahead of me was going to be more than what I had _already_ gone through. Which would be a lot.

I turned the radio up a bit, hoping it wouldn't be too loud to wake him. I did not want to pull over again.

I had thought ahead and bought an apartment since this was probably permanent. Mom and Scott didn't even know I was here so I decided to semi move in before I **greatly **surprised them.

I tiredly rubbed my eyes. Great planning on my part; driving all the way across the country with a one month old, considering I could not take him on a plane just yet.

I had only taken three stops at motels but I was now just running on pure coffee and sugar. It was currently four in the morning and completely messing up the little bit of a sleep schedule I had partly planned out.

Thank god my apartment finally came into view. I pulled in, shut off the car, and laid my head on the steering wheel.

No way back.

Sighing heavily, I grabbed the few bags I had brought with me while the others were being shipped later on and unlatched the carrier.

I juggled around bags until I finally managed to unlock and open the door of my new home. My bags fell to the floor and I gladly shut the door.

I was silently thanking myself for following in my mother's footsteps and becoming a nurse (getting me a job in the nurse-lacking Beacon Hills hospital), but also landed me a previous job at a generous paying hospital back in NYC getting me money to pay for a fully furnished apartment.

Exhaustion was taking over and I lugged the car seat next to the couch and plopped down, hoping to sleep for at least two hours.

Nope.

Didn't even get half an hour before Liam started crying. Groan.

"Come here babes", I cooed, unbuckling and carefully bringing him to my chest.

"Shh, it's okay, mommy's here, you're hungry aren't you?" I maneuvered my way back over to the pile of bags and grabbed a bottle from the diaper bag, gently shaking it and adjusting it to his eager mouth.

"Better now?" He replied with a satisfied sigh.

I smiled at his bright hazel eyes that were watching every silly facial expressions I made at him while I stroked his dark brown/ black hair.

The couch accepted my butt again when I plopped down again still feeding the bottle. I watched him drain the bottle and his eyelids droop 'til he was asleep again.

I laid him back in his carrier, toured the apartment and unpacked the rest of the car bringing me to seven a.m.

Today was conveniently a Saturday, according to past traditions, the day mom took off work, woke up early and did what ever. That 'what ever' would be being surprised by her daughter she only had contact with at least once a month and her 'friend's cousin's baby'.

Yep that's what I was going with.

"Brooke?" A tall, dark haired teenage boy opened the door.

"Um, is this the wrong house?" I did a double check, yep same house, mom never said anything about moving.

"Haha, so funny", the teen said, opening the door wider. I was beyond freaked out, who is this kid?

"No seriously, who are you?"

The teen scrunched his eyebrows, he kinda looked like dad did before he left, wait… "Scott?" I asked.

"Duh", he rolled his eyes.

"Wow, you-you've grown…a lot."

"Well the last time you saw me I was ten and since you completely wanted to lose contact with me, I guess I changed", he crossed his arms.

"I'm sorry, I just needed to stop myself from becoming too attached to home", I sighed rubbing my forehead. I didn't think about this.

He loudly sighed, "I guess it's fine."

Scott turned away from me.

"You going to stay there or...?"

"I have to grab something from my car real quick then I'll be in."

He nodded and watched me as I nervously walked to the back of my car and lifted the blanket wrapped Liam out.

Shutting the door behind me, I faced the now shocked face of Scott.

"Who…you…baby", he stuttered pointing from me to Liam.

My heart started beating like crazy, "He's my, uh friend's cousin's baby."

He didn't look convinced, not at all.

"I'm pretty sure that is not your friend's cousin's baby, he looks too much like you."

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. Shit.

"Can we do this inside please? I don't feel like shouting this to neighbors", I walked past him inside, leaving him baffled at the door.

I walked into the living room making myself at home and sat down on the couch. Scott joined me several seconds later, sitting on the coffee table in front of me.

"So…?" He started to say, but I stopped him.

"William Robert, Liam for short, no not after One Direction, born December 27, 2:14 am, officially a month today. 21 and ½ inches, 9 pounds 6 ounces", I summarized as Liam started to wake and I gently rocked him.

Scott nodded, "You're a mom and I'm an uncle, okay, so-"

"Scott who was it?" I heard mom call. Must suck to be interrupted all the time.

"Let me handle this", I hissed to him before mom slipped around the corner.

"Brooke?" I turned around to face her. She was more shocked than Scott.

"Um, you have a…baby", she stopped mid stride from hugging me.

I put on a fake smile, "Mother, yes I do bear a child in my arms."

"Is it your's?" She sounded like she was losing oxygen.

"First mom breath, then it's my friend's cousin's baby, who was killed in a car crash." I felt bad killing off a random person, but I hoped my lie came out smoothly.

Mom awkwardly sat at the far edge of the couch away from me, not taking her eyes off of Liam.

"I highly doubt that, he looks like you, um Scott can you get some coffee for us?" I knew she was trying to get rid of him.

"But the coffee machine's broken and the nearest coffee house is on the other side of town", Scott whined. I wanted to laugh except I didn't want to receive the glare she was giving him signaling him to leave.

"Okay I'll be back", he squeaked, nothing like the good old scare-the-crap-out-of-you glare from mom.

After Scott left mom still kept silent. I repeated the same thing I said to Scott.

She slowly nodded, "Who's the father?" I closed my eyes and breathed in loudly from my nose. "Doesn't matter, he is not in the picture anymore."

"How are you going to support him and yourself?"

"I just got a job at your hospital so we'll be colleagues", I smiled.

"How…Why didn't you tell me when you were pregnant or when you actually gave birth? I have actually gone through it twice and would have liked to be there for the birth of my grandson. Grandson! I feel so old!" She laid her head in her hands and started crying.

I couldn't tell if they were sad or happy tears.

"Mom?" I asked gently.

She sniffled once and raised her head. "I guess I'm just a little surprised and shocked. You know it's not everyday your daughter just turns up with a son you had no knowledge of at all", she laughed uneasily.

I joined her awkwardly.

"Can I hold him?"

I nodded vigorously, "Of course!"

I carefully passed him over to her.

"Hi, I'm your grandma, yeah I'm so young!" She cooed, earning the Gerber baby laugh that I loved so much.

I laughed with him.

"I'm back!" Scott called waltzing back in with two cups of Starbucks coffee.

"Hey! No fair why does she get to hold him first?" He asked, whining like a kid.

"You'll get your turn", I turned back to mom after receiving my coffee and noticed mom crying again.

She noticed me looking and quickly wiped them, "Sorry, just my baby had a baby, my kids are growing up. Okay Scott take him now before I start blubbering."

They exchanged baby and coffee after Scott sat down next to me.

"Hey it's your Uncle Scott! I know he's so handsome", Scott cooed similar to mom.

"And self centered", I scoffed.

He smirked, "hilarious."

He then got serious, "You don't have to answer, but who um, made…no who is the uh father?" I looked down and started playing with my hands, smiling grimly to myself.

"You wouldn't know him. Neither does he know that he has a son. He left for family business when I was four months pregnant before I could tell him. We'd been dating for five years and just one night can change your life." I shrugged and nodded to my son in his arms.

"Well I guess it's for the best."

"Yea, I guess it kind of made me stronger?" I sighed leaning back on the couch.

Scott nodded still looking at Liam. Just then a spastic teenager with a buzz cut busted through the front door.

"Brooke! And a baby?" The teen asked. I squinted at him trying to figure out who the heck he was. He looked vaguely familiar.

"Stiles?" Had everyone grown up while I was gone?

"The one and only", he spun once and motioned to himself.

Same old Stiles.

I jumped up from the couch and embraced him.

"What are you doing here? I thought you swore off Beacon Hills", he followed me to the couch still staring at Liam.

"Well as you can see some things came up that I needed help with, so here I am", I smiled reassuringly.

Stiles nodded his mouth agape, "so you're a mom now huh? I thought Scott and Allison would have been the first from your family."

Stiles laughed and Scott turned bright red.

"Who's Allison Scottie?" I grinned evilly and took the now screaming infant from Scott's arms and shushed him.

"She is Scott's wife or girlfriend, I really don't know now, heck they could be 'one' now", Stiles shrugged and laughed again at Scott's discomfort.

"Aw!" I yelled loud enough to make Liam scream again.

"Okay someone's cranky, Scott could you get the brown diaper bag out of my car pretty please?" I batted my eyelashes.

Scott shrugged, "anything to get me out of here." I watched him leave then turned back to Stiles.

"His name is Liam if you wondered, he just turned a month old", I looked from him down to the hazel eyes that reminded me so much of his father's.

Stiles nodded and was officially the third person to ask me today, "Who's the baby daddy? Anyone I would know? I have connections in New York."

I sighed loudly, "names are not important, but Liam is pretty much a mini replica of him as far as eyes, hair, and nose goes, and sometimes he has the same scowl as him which is absolutely adorable.

"Um, 'Mr. Baby Daddy' was my boyfriend for four years until he left for amily business, something about his sister.I hadn't told him yet about me being pregnant and I basically have gone through it all alone, but I hope not for long."

"Oh", was all he said.

Scott reappeared moments later with the bag in tow.

I took it from him and produced a bottle from the side pocket.

I smiled, "hey Scott, want to feed him?" Scott looked surprised, but then nodded quickly and accepted the wiggling Liam and semi full bottle.

"Just don't let any air in or he gets gassy, like a lot", I adjusted him to what I thought I looked like when I fed him. Scott chuckled and smiled.

I heard him murmur something, but I couldn't make it out.

Stiles had left a few minutes after that and Scott had run to the store for me to get more diapers.

I heard a phone vibrate, Scott must have left his phone.

I dug through the cushions and nearly dropped the phone when I saw the contact name.

_**Derek Hale.**_


	2. Chapter 2

The last name I wanted to see or hear.

All emotions raged forth.

I missed him.

I loved him.

I hated him.

I wanted him.

I needed him. Wait- why is he texting Scott? I opened the text throwing away all my respect for personal privacy. _**Get your ass over here now.**_ What did that mean? _**Why?**_ I texted back.

Liam started shifting from his makeshift bed beside me on the couch. I picked him up just as he began to cry and gently hushed him. Scott's phone buzzed again. _**Why? How about before I rip your head off? **_Sounds like the same Derek I fell in love with.

Scott finally entered the door with more diapers than I asked for. "Scott?" I asked sweetly. "What?" he mumbled from behind the stack of diaper boxes. "How do you know Derek Hale?"

He dropped all the boxes to reveal an expression that looked like he was slapped. "I…um don't know him", he tried to lie but kept stuttering. I held up his phone, "he texts; get your ass over here now. Grouchy. I text back; why?. He texts back; why? How about before I rip your head off." He starts opening and closing his mouth for an excuse then answers, "why did you answer my phone?"

Trying to change the subject eh? "How do you know Derek?" I counteracted. He paused knowing I wouldn't let this go, then narrowed his eyes at me, "How do _you_ know Derek?" I was baffled, he's trying to turn this one me?

"How. Do. You. Know. Derek. Hale." he said slower. I glared at him, "I heard you the first time, you answer first."

"No you!"

"No you, I asked first."

"No you answer."

"I'm older!"

"Doesn't matter!"

"Seniority rules, answer my question!"

"Answer mine!" By now we began shouting, much to the displeasure of Liam. "You answer mine!" I whispered furiously at him while I rocked Liam to settle him down. "No it's private!" "Private? How so?" He shut up then and put more distance between us and rubbed his neck, "I can't tell you." I didn't want to, but I used the scare-the-crap-out-of-you mom glare, I felt bad but it was necessary.

"Fine then answer another question; is Derek Hale in Beacon Hills, California?"

"Yeah. Why do you care so much about Derek Hale?" I looked away from Scott down to my son staring up at me, I smiled down at him. "Brooke", I looked back up at him. I took a deep breath, "I met him in New York and-"

"Oh my god Brooke!" Scott jumped over the couch and sat beside me. "He…he's not…" he nodded at Liam. I closed my eyes and nodded. He wasn't as dumb as I thought. I could hear Scott gasp and start rambling. "Derek Hale…Bad for you…I can't believe it…you and him…like my brother-in-law, LIKE MY BROTHER-IN-LAW! Oh my god, this can't be happening!" He was pacing back and forth across the room.

"Scott", I said in a low voice. "How could you love him?" he kept rambling on. "Scott", I said a little louder. "He's such an ass and-" "SCOTT!" He stopped instantly and looked at me, I never shout like that. I took in air through my nose, "sit down and I will tell you a story." I tried to sound cheerful and even plastered on a fake smile. He mumbled something then sat down again beside me while I readjusted Liam in my arms.

He looked at me expectantly. "Let me tell you about how I met Liam's father", I started getting comfortable and sounding like the beginning of How I Met Your Mother. "Six years ago, right before my first semester of college, I went running and literally ran into a **very** hot, very shirtless, and very muscular Derek Hale, he was running too and in a very pissed-off mood-"

"Tell me about it", Scott scoffed, which landed him with another glare. "As I was saying, he seemed pissed off and very rudely said to me, 'watch where you're going' obviously something made him this way, so I told him off in the same rude tone and after my entire rant all he did was stare at me and laugh. I glared at him but then gave in." I started laughing and couldn't get the smile off my face.

"I have no idea how long we were in the middle of central park, but it was long enough for me to be late to freshman orientation. It was okay considering I wasn't the only one who didn't know where the hell I was going. Derek and I were each other's guide for the first semester. At the end of the first semester we had so much time left that we would use to find our way to class that we used it instead for other things, no not that", I answered to Scott's raised eyebrows.

"We started dating April 10, 2007, still remember the date. Contrary to what you believe, he was not an ass, he was the complete opposite. He would bring me roses every Friday, then take me out for pizza. We'd run together every morning at five a.m. sharp. We dated off and on for six months, but then decided we couldn't be away from each other for more than a day and made it official, yes the way you think." I laughed at the disgusted look he made.

I sighed and then continued, "then after that we both trusted each other immensely and told each other every secret, no matter how deep or dark they may seem. He had a lot, but we never judged each other. We moved in together and I seriously loved him. Then some family business came up and he had to return back home. We did tell each other everything, he told me about his family and what happened, but neither of us had brought up Beacon Hills, I had never heard about the Hale fire so I didn't push.

"When he left it was short notice so he kissed me good bye, said he loved me and jumped on a plane. I was four months pregnant, I had found out the week before and hadn't told him yet. I didn't accept any calls or texts from him, I thought it would be better to not distract him with all of it and here we are. Me with a son and him never knowing." I finished my story and looked at Scott expectantly.

He seemed to be in deep thought, "so he told you everything, like _everything_?" I nodded, didn't he hear me when I said **everything**? "Like", he made some weird motion. "What? Are you having a seizure or something? What is this?" I made his motion again. He shook his head then did it again with a growl.

"Is this charades or something? I don't understand." I could tell his patience was growing thin. "Did he tell you about full moons and what happens?" he finally said. Ah. Wait, my heart literally stopped.

"Yes, do you know?" He stopped and looked up at the ceiling. Heavily sighing, he said, "I was turned last year."

My eyes must have blown out of my head, "WHAT! Did he turn you? I will kick his ass, where is he?" I handed Liam to Scott and stood up halfway to the door.

"No Brooke he didn't, but he actually told you?" I calmed down and sat back down, "yes, when you kind of wolf out on your girlfriend when you're doing it you kind of have to explain. It made him different and I loved it."

We sat in silence for a few minutes, the only noise was Liam's gurgles. Scott's phone began to vibrate violently, he picked it up and answered, "What do you want Derek?" I froze and strained to hear their conversation, but couldn't hear one word. "That wasn't me!" Scott yelled into the phone. "It was B-" I glared at him and drug my finger across my throat.

"Never mind I'll be over in a minute." He pressed end and slipped the phone into his pocket, "I have to go." I nodded, "I was about to go too, I have boxes to unpack and what not." I gave Scott a hug and walked with him outside to our respected cars. "It's great that you're back, be careful", he called as I shut my door and backed out.

On the way back I couldn't stop thinking about Derek and the more I thought about him the more I felt terrible for not telling him about Liam. I arrived home and decided I needed to see Derek ASAP.

00000000000

I got Derek's number from Scott after much begging and Scott continuously saying, 'you don't need him' and 'you're too good for him.'

"Hello?" I recognized Derek's rough voice. "Derek?" I squeaked, a lump forming in my throat, I honestly thought he wouldn't answer. I counted to ten before he finally answered, "_Brooke?_"

"Yeah." "Uh how did you…um how are you?" I smiled even though he couldn't see me, "I'm good, Scott gave me your number." "Scott?" "Yeah Scott McCall…my brother. Unless you didn't put that together, I talked about him a lot, our last name is McCall... and we look similar."

"No I knew. I just decided not to think anything about it since you refused to accept any form of contact from me." I could envision a scowl on his face. I closed my eyes, probably not the best thing to do while changing a baby **boy.** I tried my best to clean up with another diaper and laid a clean Liam into his swing. "I thought I would be distracting you."

"From what?" he nearly yelled. I couldn't tell him yet, "I can't tell you yet, it has to be in person. It…it's a lot to take in." I heard him sigh and if I knew him he was pinching the bridge of his nose, "Fine, come by my house later."

"Wait, are you still at your old house?" "Yeah, why? Did you have somewhere else in mind?" Yes somewhere less dangerous to break the news that you have a son. "Yes, actually just stop by my apartment in an hour and we'll talk." I gave him my address and before I hung up I whispered, "I really am sorry." "For what?"

"For what I'm going to tell you". Before he could ask anything I hung up. I sat down on the floor in the nursery with my head in my hands and started to cry, this was definitely going to be fun.

000000000

Before Derek got here I put all put all baby things away, cleaned up the apartment a bit, and took Liam over to mom's, I had a last minute change of heart and decided it lasted this long that it could wait a little bit longer. I'll tell him eventually, but first I have to get over not seeing him for six months and not even sending a mere email saying hi.

There was a knock at the door, no doubt Derek, and I crossed the apartment opening the door to come face to face with stone-faced Derek. His expression softened immediately the only way I could make it, but just as fast the hard façade returned. He stared at me with piercing hazel eyes, although I could still recognize the twinkle in his eye despite the emotionless attitude.

"Derek", I gave a curt nod. "Brooke", he returned. Hmm, awkward. "Come inside", I attempted a smile and gestured for him to enter. He brushed past me looking around as he entered, "nice apartment." "Thanks", I sighed and softly shut the door.

One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Six. Seven. Eight. Nine. Ten.

"Derek." "Brooke."

"You first", I led the way to the sofa. Drawing my knees up to my chest, I looked expectantly at him. He stiffly sat beside me trying to avoid my gaze. Still not talking I filled in, "So you allowed my baby brother to be turned?" It sounded more like an accusation than I meant it to be.

He sharply turned his head in my direction, slightly narrowing his eyes at me, "Excuse me? My sister was murdered by my uncle, he turned Scott I had no control over that, then Scott helped me find him. I killed him, became the alpha and created my pack. What about you, what was so important for you to ignore me?" Okay so maybe that was the wrong thing to say.

"Derek, I", this was getting hard and I was starting to tear up. "You what? I left to take care of my sister's death and was basically at the same point when my family was massacred."

I knew I was different to Derek, because I seemed to be the only one he actually allowed to see him emotional. Whether it be laughing till we cried or his family coming up in conversation and believe it or not we sat in his apartment, crying together and trying to remember the good times. I guess I was still allowed to see that side.

"Derek", although he wasn't teary eyed I knew he was near, so even without seeing him for half a year it was like he never left and I embraced him, gently running my hands through his hair. Apparently I wasn't all forgiven and the scene lasted shorter than I expected. He composed himself and recovered coolly, "you didn't answer me, why did I wipe off the face of the Earth to you?"

Internally I was debating to tell him the truth or kill off my 'friend's cousin', damn, I was never able to lie smoothly to him and we told each other anything truthfully. Before I could say anything my phone buzzed from the coffee table cutting me off and averting my attention.

"One second", I held up my finger and answered the call from my mom. I left to my bedroom to mute Derek out of the conversation considering his advanced hearing.

"Hey mom." "Brooke, honey it's been awhile since I've had an infant," I could hear a baby wailing in the background, "and motherhood does not leave you easily, but you and Scott were so different. You were so calm and Scott I thought he'd be mute forever, but Liam, he's got a pair of lungs and so not calm and-" "Mom, it's fine, just bring him over, I'll see you in a few."

"Thank you Brooke, sorry though. See you in a few." "Bye mom", I smiled and ended the call. I turned away from my bedroom window I'd been looking at and crossed the room, opening up the door to see Derek.

"Did you hear any of that?" I asked raising an eyebrow, crossing my arms. We never used to tread on each other's phone calls. Derek didn't even look the slightest effected by what I said. "I have to go." Just plain and simple, not even an explanation. Halfway to the door he called over his shoulder, "And no I didn't hear, we never did that to each other."

"Derek wait I really need to tell you…but now you closed the door, great." I brushed over my hair. Not even two minutes later mom was at the door with Liam crying in his carrier, narrowly missing Derek, you've got to be kidding me.

"Sorry, he just won't stop", mom looked exhausted, which surprised me since she only had him for two hours. "It's totally fine", I grabbed the carrier from her and lead her to the living room where I set down the carrier and freed Liam from the buckles. I held him to my chest and with a little coaxing and rocking, he quieted down and struggled to keep his eyes open.

"Just wanted mom", I cooed, "thank you though for watching him." "Anytime, but who's jacket is that?" I followed her pointed finer to a leather jacket draped carelessly over the back of the sofa. Derek's.

"Crap", I muttered. Yet another knock at the door thumped and mom went to answer it.

Well I guess now it'll all spill out.


	3. Chapter 3

"Scott?" Mom's surprised voice rang clear enough from the door to me. Why is Scott here?

Scott came in with mom following behind him. "Derek wanted me to pick up his jacket," he informed me. "Mom could you please put Liam in his room please?" I asked narrowing my eyes at Scott. "Sure", mom smiled and took Liam from me and headed in the direction of the nursery. When she was out of earshot I asked, "why didn't Derek come and get it?"

Scott shrugged, "I don't know, had something to do."

"So are you his errand runner or something?" "No, he told me specifically to come, I guess you telling him didn't go too well, did it?" He said defensively in a mocking tone. "I didn't even tell him yet, okay?" I scoffed. "How long have you known Derek for?" He asked out of the blue. "Like I said before; close to six years." What does this have to do with anything? Scott crossed his arms, "So long enough for you to know that the longer Derek is last to know about something he gets incredibly pissed and goes on a terrorizing spree."

"Similar to Godzilla or King Kong", someone added. Stiles? How did he get in my apartment. Sure enough the buzz-cut teen waltzed in. "So what's up with you and Derek Hale, Scott wouldn't tell me, some 'best friend'", Stiles air quoted.

"I don't have to do the extended version do I?" I asked no one in particular. I sighed, "Derek is Liam's father." "Derek is Liam's father?" Mom and Stiles said at the same time. Sneaky little devil isn't she?

"This is so like Star Wars, Derek is like Darth Vader and-" "STILES SHUT UP!" We all yelled. He cowered behind Scott. Mom put her hands on her hips assuming the age-old look of oh-shit-you're-going-to-die. "Um, Scott could you please take this", I threw him Derek's jacket, "and explain to Stiles, not Derek, just yet." "He doesn't even know", mom threw her hands up. "Now", I silently pleaded Scott. He nodded and drug Stiles back out of the apartment.

"Brooke", I honestly didn't know what she meant, was she asking me something or was she disappointed in me? I sighed and looked her straight in the eye and composed myself in a poker-face façade, "yes, Mother?" "Don't 'yes mother' me! Do you have any idea of what he's done in the past few months?" "What are you talking about? When he left he went to go handle family business," I replied walking into the kitchen.

I heard her shoes tap slightly against the wood floor as she followed behind me. "He was convicted of murder-" I spit out the sip of water I took, sadly all over mom. "But, it was his sister and he didn't do it, still he was convicted of a crime" she wiped her eyes and slightly glared at me. I might have meant to do that. Oops. "Sorry, and I'm already one step ahead of you though. All that was after I dated him and made…Liam," Mom followed me again to the living room and sat across from my spot on the cream ottoman.

She scratched her cheek, a habit of hers I've noticed she picked up while I was gone, "I just thought I taught you better." I scrunched my eyebrows together, "what do you mean? I dated him for six years and on numerous occasions we talked about getting married, even to the point where I looked at engagement rings with him, but then the whole sister thing came up and he left on a dime." She looked apologetically at me, "that's not what I meant. I mean I already know about Scott and Allison, but he's been so distant lately and now just finding out my daughter had my first grandchild," she was fighting back tears now and her voice was quivering, "I feel like I'm losing my kids!"

And then the floodgates were released.

I sat beside her and tried to comfort her. Come to think of it I really have no idea why I stayed in New York after finding out I was pregnant, I guess I thought I had to wait for Derek and I could do it on my own. Well I sort of did, I had a steady job then went on maternity leave and had them transfer me to Beacon Hills when I realized Derek might be gone for awhile. Yet, I also have a sickening feeling in the pit of my stomach and thought in the back of my mind that he was never really coming back and my part of not even trying to contact him didn't help. Yup I felt flawless. Sigh.

* * *

"Come here beanie weenie", I giggled and picked up a bright eyed and bushy tailed Liam. "So what are we going to do today mister?" I changed him into a new diaper and donned him in a striped blue and green onesie trying to earn a few happy gurgles from him, but with no luck. He seemed in a funk and I noticed his cheeks were rosier than their usual color. He felt and slightly warmed than when he first woke up. I reached over into one of the various baskets beside the diapers and grabbed the ear thermometer and he surprisingly didn't protest.

_101.2_

My eyes shot out of their sockets. Having taken every mother class and being a nurse I knew it should never, ever be that high. I took a basic and required course in college for infant care and quickly checked over him. He had no rashes or spots. He was breathing fine. I just changed a very wet diaper. Curiously I brought the waiting bottle I'd prepared for him to his lips and he eagerly took to it, so he wasn't uncomfortable enough to ignore eating, yet he was still very warm and still calm.

I might be the worst mother ever for not calling anyone or something but I almost felt like this had to do with him being half werewolf? And confirming my suspicions I swear his eyes flashed an icy blue like Derek's. What in the world is happening? Liam is only a month old! I obviously don't know anything about this area of werewolves and Scott wasn't born a werewolf and wouldn't know either. I guess there's only one person to call.

"Derek I need you", my voice was surprisingly calm, despite the fact my newborn has something wrong with him I have no idea about and I have to break the news to Derek now. "Do you now?" Damn I said that wrong and I could envision his smirk, "not that way you pervert, just please come over, it's an emergency, but please don't overreact."

"Why would I overreact to a fantasy you might need to be fulfilled?" He scoffed. Same old Derek. I couldn't help but grin, "oh it's definitely not one of my favorite, but I look forward to seeing you in exactly two minutes." I hung up and redirected my attention back to Liam. Red still tinted his cheeks and he was still calm and suckling on his bottle.

Still holding the bottle in place, I lifted him into my arms taking notice of how warm his small body felt against my sleeveless arms. Rocking seemed to soothe him and I continued to until I heard the empty thud of my door being knocked on. Now I had to come clean and to be honest I was slightly shaking. I took a deep breath and slowly crossed my apartment from the nursery to the door, ignoring the impatient hallow rattling.

"Brooke what was so import-" I opened the door to Derek, who was completely frozen and all color drained from his face. I followed his line of vision. Liam was obviously the creation of the two of us. He got his nose, hair, and eyes from Derek and his ears, lips, and skin tone from me. "Is he- is he m-mine?" he asked shakily.

I honestly felt bad, he looked a weird combo of angry, confused, and mostly sad. I nodded to answer his question, "William "Liam" Robert Hale. He was born December 27, 2012 at 2:14 am, gave me a hell of a time getting here. 21 and ½ inches and 9 pounds 6 ounces. You are listed as his father on his birth certificate." I think he stopped breathing for a minute not taking his eyes off of Liam. "So I have a son?" he finally asked, sounding like he'd swallowed sandpaper.

"Yes." "His middle name is after-?" "Your dad." "Why didn't you tell me?" he sounded hurt. I couldn't look into his eyes, "I didn't want to distract from what you needed to do, but why don't we talk about this later when I'm not freaking out."

Derek's forehead scrunched together, "Why are you freaking out?" "Well", I motioned him to follow me to the couch, "he has a 101 temp and his eyes keep flashing icy blue just like…yours." Concern washed over him and he awkwardly, yet gently lifted Liam from me and set him between us. He carefully pressed his palm against Liam's cheeks, neck and chest, all while obtaining an unwavering poker-face. "Considering he is half werewolf, he's fine. Except this shouldn't happen until puberty, at least it did for me."

Um, by the looks of Derek he must have hit puberty at six, maybe seven. "You do realize you said that out loud, right?" Damn it. "Sorry," I shrugged. He laughed and shook his head. How good it sounded to hear that laugh again. He returned to Serious Derek then, "it might also have to due with the fact he is the Alpha's son, which gives him a high birthright in my pack." Pride was clear in his voice and I thought maybe he was going to let the whole not telling him incident go, but nope.

"So now since that's cleared up; why did you not tell me I had a son, might have been good to know." Here we go. Readjusting Liam onto my lap I answered. "Like I said; I didn't want to distract you. All of a sudden one day you left with only a note. I was four months pregnant and scared, so I did the best thing I could do. And I thought that was not telling you." I glanced up from Liam to see Derek pinch the bridge of his nose and close his eyes.

"He is just like you though, he gives me your signature glare no matter how cute it is", I laughed uneasily somehow getting a smile from Liam. Derek sighed and looked up, meeting my eyes. Some unnamable emotion clouded in those hazel eyes. "I-", his voice came out scratchy and hoarse. He cleared his throat then began again. "I could have been there for you or helped with something, anything." Something compelled me to reach out and comfort him, but I forced away the urge. I counted silently in my head. 48...49...50...51.

"I honestly don't know what to say. I want to understand, I so badly want to be understanding right now but I just can't. Something this life changing can't be exactly forgive and forget." He wasn't about to do what I thought he was, was he? I could feel the tears start to prickle. "But-" But? "the whole time I was away you were always on my mind whether I liked it or not."

I grinned. "And I can't lose you again and I won't leave again either." Without thinking, on both parts, we leaned in like the many times before. Except before the comforting shock that usually occurred, we were interrupted from a high pitched squeal. Liam giggled at the attention he received. "Want to hold him?" Derek looked uncertain, but he had already held him.

He nodded and held out his arms awkwardly. I placed son in his father's arms and adjusted him. Liam smiled brightly up at Derek. And the least expected thing happened. Hard-ass Derek Hale actually _cried_. Sure not full on downpour, but a maybe a few rolled their way down.

"Wow," he breathed still looking at a happily gurgling baby, "we made this?" Oh emotional moment! I nodded smiling softly at the scene in front of me.

"You're right, I would have never left New York", I barely caught what he said, it was so quiet. This moment right in front of me was perfect, the whole world could end right now and I wouldn't even bat an eyelash. Liam giggled and smiled up at Derek while, yet another shocker, Derek cooed back at him.

I broke the record for getting the most emotion out of Derek in one day, I deserve an award. "I really did miss you", I whispered softly. He glanced up from Liam and his ever changing eyes changed to a calming version of the usual hard and piercing cold ones. "I did too." and without interruption this time, we leaned in and just like it used to, once our lips met every nerve was electrocuted and the pleasant feeling of it relaxed me.

Liam made himself known by grabbing a strand of my hair and pulling it along with me. "That's what swings are made for." I lifted Liam from Derek and placed him in a nearby baby swing. "You'd thing I would be used to him pulling my hair by now, he does it so much", I whispered after sitting back down.

Derek grabbed my hand and gently rubbed circles into it with his thumb, "you liked it when I did it." I didn't have anything to say to that and just stared at him and his stupid smirk, blushing a flaming color of red. For a few minutes we were content staring into each other's eyes until he laughed, shook his head, and looked down.

"What?" I joined in giggling. He looked up and once again I was met with his hazel eyes, "You're still as beautiful as the day we met." He reached up and placed a warm hand on my cheek and gently pulled me to him until we were a mere inch apart. "Maybe even more." with that he closed the gap and captured my lips with his.


End file.
